michaelveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara
g Tara is a Glow who's loyal to Quentin and a member of the Rebel Glows. Her ability is to create emotions such as fear and happiness using her electricity. Appearance/Personality She is the identical twin sister of Taylor Ridley, though it has been noted that 'Tara is not as pretty as Taylor'. Though she is Taylor's twin, she was extremely loyal to Hatch even when Taylor was not. Background Tara has been with Dr. Hatch since she was six years old. When she was little, Hatch most likely had her adoptive parents killed in a house fire, which she thinks was an accident. Hatch has convinced Tara and the other Elgen Glows that they are superior to Novels. One might find this ironic, considering Dr. Hatch himself is merely a human and has no electric powers himself. Tara uses her powers as an empath mostly for torture, wracking people's thoughts with disturbing, usually maddening images of their worst fears. She can also trick your memory and eyes to think they are seeing someone different, an example of this is when she used it on Michael to think Hatch was Michael's father in Hunt for Jade Dragon. Tara also helped the Elgen Corporation to develop a helmet that blocks any mental powers which were used on Taylor in the second book and the first book. Tara is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful Glows, the only remedy to her fear of torture being the effects of Abigail, another Glow. Books We see Tara in all the books: The Prisoner of Cell 25, Rise of the Elgen, Battle of the Ampere, Hunt for Jade Dragon, Storm of Lightning, Fall of Hades, and The Last Spark. In the The Prisoner of Cell 25 , Tara first greets Taylor after she's been abducted by the Elgen. She takes Taylor on a shopping spree to all the most expensive stores and shows her life as a Glow, as it should be. At a motorcycle rally, Hatch approaches Taylor and asks her to make sure that one of the motorcycle riders does not win. Taylor, knows she can't do this (with her powers) because it might kill him and refuses without telling him. Tara, afraid for her sister uses her own powers to protect Taylor from Hatch's rage and makes the motorcycle rider crash land. Hatch immediately knows that Tara did it and not Taylor and punishes both of them. Later, after Taylor has been thrown down into Purgatory for not obeying Hatch, Michael Vey breaks into the compound to help her and his mother escape. It turns out that his mother has been moved to a different compound and he ends up trying to break out Ian, Abigail, McKenna, Ostin and Taylor. As they escape the building, Tara is the one who tries to stop Michael and make him turn back by using her powers. Taylor then tells her to stop and join them. Tara responds with a reference to the story Hatch used calling his Glows 'eagles' and the regular humans 'chickens'. Michael then says, "I didn't know you had a sister," to Taylor to which she responds with, "I don't." In the Rise of the Elgen we see Tara with Hatch throughout almost the entire book, supporting him when even the board did not. It is obviously seen of a romantic relationship between her and Quentin. When they are on a plane ride to South America, Tanner, one of the Glows, tries to bring their plane down (that is his power) to crash land them before they can do any more damage. Hatch stops him and Tara molds her hatred for the rogue Glows that escaped (The Electroclan) for worse. Later in the book, when they capture Michael they send Tara in disguised as Taylor saying that she never really cared for Michael. She goes on to say that Hatch promised her diamond jewelry if she participated and says that she couldn't refuse. Tara continues to torture Michael by going on about how he thought a girl as pretty as her could ever love someone like him. After Hatch comes to talk with him, Michael has the last word by saying, "I know that Taylor and Tara are identical twins but really Taylor is much prettier," telling us that Michael knew that Tara was not Taylor when she deceived him. Tara is last seen in the second book diving for cover as Michael throws glowing electric balls at Hatch and the enemy Glows. In the Battle of the Ampere We see Tara in a small part of the book and she helps Hatch take over the Ampere. In Hunt for Jade Dragon, after the Electroclan destroy the Ampere, Tara, along with rest of the Elgen Elite, takes up residence on the Faraday. Later she and the other Elgen glows go to a mall to eat before heading off to meet with Dr. Hatch. At the mall, a human boy insults Tara, causing Torstyn to melt part of his brain, almost killing him. Tara also shows off her new powers to create hallucinations. Afterwards Tara, along with Torstyn, travels to Switzerland to help Hatch defeat Chairman Schema. After meeting up with Dr. Hatch in Taiwan, Tara switches places with Taylor, and later aids in the Electroclan's capture. She is defeated, and temporarily tortured, by Nichelle as the Electroclan escape, but not before she uses her new hallucination powers to trick Michael into giving up vital information about the voice. In Storm of Lightning, after Quentin decides to overthrow Hatch and take control of the Elgen, Tara joins him and becomes his personal second-in-command, and, using her powers, Tara, along with Torstyn, helps Quentin escort Welch off the ship, allowing him to escape. Although Tara's at first terrified of the possibility that Hatch will feed her to the rats once he finds about her betrayal, Quentin assures her that no one will be getting fed to the rats- at least not any of ''them, ''implying that Quentin's planning to feed Hatch to the rats after he takes control of the Elgen. During the book it's revealed that Tara's obviously in a romantic relationship with Quentin. After Hatch finally finds out about Quentin's betrayal and planned mutiny, Hatch, enraged, has all 5 Elgen Glows, including Tara, arrested and imprisoned. Hatch sentences Tara to death. In Fall of Hades, Tara's imprisoned in the Hades Elgen Starxource Plant while she's waiting to be executed. Much to her shock, the Electroclan rescues her, along with Quentin and Torstyn, the former of whom apologizes to her for indirectly putting her in her current situation. Although Tara despises Michael and the Electroclan and wants them dead, she reluctantly agrees to join them in their fight. Tara, along with Quentin, Torstyn, Welch, and Cassy, helps hijack the Joule. In The Last Spark, she got kidnapped with the rest of the electro clan and have her abilities consumed by Zara(though Zara never used it). After Micheal rescued them all, her status is remained unknown. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Glow Category:Elgen Category:Antagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Cbfb